El chico de la foto
by Artemisashines
Summary: Una niña castaña un día encuentra una foto de un chico y se enamora completamente de él al ver esa foto.Ella lo busca y lo busca pero nunca lo encontró...o eso ceía


En una tarde de febrero una niña castaña de cabellos rizados caminaba por la plaza con su barrilete en alto. La pequeña no aparentaba más de 5 años, era delgada y bajita a comparación de los demás niños de su edad. Llevaba un vestido violeta con flotes azules y un sombrero de fedora marrón.

Ella caminaba alegremente viendo como su brillante barrilete volaba por los aires con una sonrisa en el rostro , pero aquella sonrisa se borro al ver como su juguete empezaba a bajar de los aires. La castaña empezó a correr con intención de que su barrilete no bajara, por eso solo miraba su juguete y por esa razón se tropezó con una piedra haciendo que se cayera.

La niña empezó a sollozar y sus padres llegaron corriendo para ver que le sucedía su hija. La niña no paraba de gritar y llorar.

-¿ Mione, qué paso?- Le pregunto su madre, una mujer castaña y con rizos al igual que su hija.

-Es que yo...- pero fue interrumpida por más sollozos.

-Tranquilízate hija- le recomendó su padre, un hombre alto de cabello color miel y nariz respingada.-Respira y cuéntanos lo que paso.

La niña hizo lo que sus papás le dijeron- Yo estaba jugando con mi barrilete, yo no se porque empezó a bajar y quería que él siga en el cielo entonces empecé a correr sin dejar de mirarlo. Pero me caí aquí y me lastime mucho- dijo esto último con sus ojosagüados .

-Tranquila cariño-dijo su madre mientras acariciaba su lastimadura en su rodilla. Su papá la alzó en sus brazos y sintió algo extraño en la pierna de su hija, como un papel, como una foto. Al fijarse vio una foto de un chico de la misma edad que su hija, tenía el pelo color azabache bien peinado, sus ojos eran claros pero no se podían distinguir bien si eran azules o verdes ya que los tenía entrecerrados.

-¿Hermione y esta foto?- inquirió el hombre.

-La encontré tirada en el pasto cuando estaba jugando y como ya habían pasado como unos 2 minutos y nadie venía a buscarla me la quede.

-Es un chico muy apuesto- dijo su mamá.

-SI y lo voy a buscar y cuando me voy casar con él- su papá al escuchar eso se puso blanco.

...

La misma niña castaña estaba parada en el gran altar de una iglesia, recordando aquella vez, con un vestido blanco de encaje chantilly bordado con aplicaciones de encaje y pedrería de estilo sirena con detalles en color nude. Cuerpo con canesú transparente de tul ilusión decorado con aplicaciones de encaje y pedrería en delantero y era su vestido de casamiento.

La castaña ya tenía 22 años y había conocido al amor de su vida, sin embargo nunca pudo sacarse de su mente a el chico de aquella foto que había encontrado cuando tenía apenas 4 años y que nunca pudo encontrar.

...

La pequeña castaña iba buscando por todo la plaza al pequeño peli-azabache de la foto con esperanzas de encontrarlo y conocerlo.

Se paso toda la tarde buscándolo por cada rincón de la plaza y esperando a que él llegara en cualquier momento, pero él nunca apareció. Ella decidió volver a su casa ya que sus padres no sabían que ella se había ido y de seguro ya debían estar preocupados.

...

La joven al recordar aquella tarde puso uno sonrisa ya que solo tenía 4 años y había ido a la plaza sola y se había quedado toda una tarde ahí por ese sonrisa se le borro al recordar como sus padres la habían regañado.

...

La pequeña oji-miel iba caminando por la vereda, ya estaba en la equina de su casa en donde extrañada vio como unas luces rojas y azules, que le lastimaban los ojos, estaban paradas en frente de su casa. El miedo empezó a nacer en su interior al ver que esas luces provenían nada más y nada menos que de unas patrullas policiales, sus ojos se empañaron al pensar que algo grave a sus padres.

-Disculpe señor- le dijo a un policía que estaba cerca mientras tiraba de su chaqueta para que se diera cuenta de que la pequeña estaba ahí. El oficial se dio vuelta, era alto, castaño de ojos azules, tenía una cara de perro enojado y al verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos haciéndolo parecer una bomba que estaba por explotar

-¿Eres Hermione Granger?- le pregunta el hombre.

-Si, pero que...

-Arthur, avísale a los Sres. Granger que ya la hemos encontrado- dijo él por el radio- Ven niña, te dejare en tu casa.- dijo con resentimiento

-¿Pero qué le paso a mis padres?

-No les paso nada, solo fueron a...

 _"Vernon- se escucho interrumpir una voz aguda y algo nasal, por el radio -Perdona pero antes no te escuche, estaba viendo las nuevas tecnologías que usan los jóvenes ¡No te parecen fascinantes!_

-Weasley para de perder el tiempo con esas cosas y ponte a trabajar.- dijo el oficial para después dar un graznido.-Avísales a los Granger que ya hemos encontrado a su hija.

-¡Oooh que alegría!¿ Y dónde estaba?

-Solo has lo que te pedí mientras yo dejo a la niña en su casa.

El oficial la llevo a su casa y le advirtió que no se le ocurriera salir. La pequeña no entendía nada, solo quería ver a sus padres y saber que estaban bien.

-Hermione- escucho la pequeña de la cálida voz de su mamá.

-Mami-le contesto feliz al verla.

Sus padres corrieron hacia ella y la estrecharon entre sus brazos tan fuerte que casi la dejan sin respirar. Pero ese abrazo se esfumo y paso a unas miradas severas de sus padres.

-¿¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, SE PUEDE SABER EN DONDE ESTABAS!?- le inquirió su madre con un tono.

-Yo...yo solo quería ir a buscar el chico de la foto.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo que faltaba- dijo su padre ya que estaba cansado de ese niño era de lo único que si hija hablaba desde que encontró aquella como si estuviese enamorada, pero no, su hija es muy pequeña para tener novio y mucho menos estar enamorada.- Hermione eres pequeña para salir sola e ir a buscar a un completo extraño.

-Pero yo...

-Nada de peros, yo nunca creí que llegaríamos a este extremo pero Hermione ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te digamos.

-Richard no crees que...

-No Marry, ella debe aprender.

Hermione se fue corriendo a su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos. Esquivaba a cada policía que aparecía pero se choco con alguien pensando que era un de ellos, pero se quedo sorprendida al ver que en frente suyo estaba un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules y un poco más alto que ella.

-Lo lamento -dijo el niño- ¿Estas bien?

-Si tranquilo.

-Pero estas llorando ¿A caso te eh lastimado?

-No es solo que me han castigado.

-¿Y eso que tiene? A mi me castigan todo el tiempo.

-Pero a mi nunca.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y por cierto, soy Ron Weasley.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger.

...

La casta volvió a tener su radiante sonrisa al recordar el día en el que conoció a su mejor amigo, él que en este momento la acompañaba al lado del altar.

El Padre estaba diciendo unas cuantas cosas a las que Hermione no les prestaba a más mínima atención hasta que escucho.

-¿Usted Harry James Potter toma a a señorita Hermione Jean Granger para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?- le pregunto él Padre a su prometido ,que iba erguido con un traje de gala. Detrás de su amado pudo ver a su pelirrojo amigo sonriendole mientras cumplía su rol de padrino.

-Yo Harry James Potter te tomo a ti, Hermione Jean Granger para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

La sonrisa de su amado no se comparaba con ninguna y Hermione lo sabía ya que después del chico de la foto todos los noviazgos que intento tener fueron buenos,excepto con Harry. Con él fue, es y seguirá siendo como volar, una experiencia que llega de la nada y te da mucha adrenalina. Sin contar que lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero ella debía admitir que nunca se olvidaría de aquel chico que fue su primer amor solo por verlo en una foto. Harry le hacía recordar mucho a ese chico ya que ambos tenían el pelo azabache y eran pálidos, pero ella ya se había deshecho de esa idea hace años ya que Harry siempre llevaba su pelo despeinado y sus ojos eran claramente una orbe verde oculta detrás de unos viejos lentes redondos.

Al verlo sonreír no pudo evitar recordar la vez en que lo conoció.

...

La castaña tenía 18 años y ese día era el primero en la universidad de derecho. Ella iba corriendo por los pasillos casi desiertos haciendo que su sudadera mala puesta por la prisa volara ,ya que estaba por llegar tarde a clase. Dio vuelta a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo y termino cayendo al piso ya que había chocado con alguien, al levantar la vista se encontró con un chico alto de ojos verdes y cabellos azabache indomable.

-Dios, no veo nada- empezó a decir él pelinegro haciendo grandes y bruscas zancadas intentando encontrar su lentes y los termino encontrando ya que los piso y partió a la mitad haciendo escuchar el crujido de la separación- Por favor dime que no se partieron.

-Lo lamento tanto no te vi y ahora por mi torpeza tienes los lentes rotos.- dijo ella preocupada mientras el se ponía las dos mitades de los lentes que por el peso se caían- Espera capaz...- y sin decir más a castaña saco una cinta adhesiva color blanca que tenía en su bolso y le pego los lentes- ¿Esta mejor ?

-Debo admitir que si.

-Harry, Harry- se empezó a escuchar desde lo lejos.

Al voltearse la castaña vio a su amigo pelirrojo desde los 4 años ir corriendo hacia ellos.

-Harry, por fin te encuentro... ¿Hermione pero...

-Hola Ron- dijo el peli-azabache.

-¿Se conocen?- inquirió Hermione.

-SI el es mi amigo de la infancia Herms ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de él? Harry James Potter.

-SI, me acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme a clase

Y desde ese día Hermione no dejo de pensar en él y el chico de la foto. Y Harry nunca se quito esa sinta de los lentes y los mando a arreglar.

...

-¿Usted Hermione Jean Granger acepta a Harry como su legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

Por fin había llegado el momento y Hermione estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer- Yo Hermione Jean Granger acepto a Harry James Potter como mi legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- Por el poder que me confiere la ciudad de Londres los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Ambos jóvenes unieron sus labios en una apasionado beso pero al mismo tiempo controlado ya que la gente los estaba mirando.

...

La castaña estaba en un Hotel en el Caribe viendo como el sol caía y se perdía con su propio reflejo en el agua mientras veía la foto de aquel niño y pensaba en donde se encontrara ahora y quien sera.

No se percato de que su esposo había salido del baño y se puso detrás de ella hasta que le abrazó la cintura y le dijo:

-Esa foto la perdí cuando era un niño. Pensé que la había perdido en la plaza ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En la plaza, cuando tenía cuatro.


End file.
